


Her Champion

by themadlurker



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, Favours, Future Fic, Jousting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown knight comes to the court of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Gwen/Morgana Kiss Meme](http://miakun.livejournal.com/478084.html).

By the third day of the tournament, the court was abuzz with curiosity about the strange knight, whose blank shield bore no identifying marks upon it, but who wore the Queen's favour tied to his arm.

"It's not that I object to your giving tokens to strange men," Arthur had said that morning from their bed, where he was still sprawled halfway on top of Merlin. "I just get curious when my wife bestows her favour upon random knights who wander into Camelot and _won't tell me who they are_."

Gwen had just smiled mysteriously.

"I'm sure all will be revealed in time, my Lord."

* * *

She was not so calm during the final round of combat, wincing at every blow that cut too close, her fingers digging hard into Arthur's arm until he leaned over to hiss, "Ow! Guinevere, I thought we had discussed confining this sort of pain to the bed chamber." She only looked at him blankly and turned her attention back to the knight. Arthur huffed a little and looked to Merlin for sympathy, but Merlin's eyes were trained on the stranger as well, with an oddly constipated look on his face that probably meant he had a Thought that he was working hard on.

At last the strange knight struck a final blow that brought Sir Pellinore to his knees. The crowd was on its feet as one, waiting to see if Pellinore would recover, but he only sunk back further, his shield falling to one side and his sword clattering to the ground as if he could no longer support even the weight of his arms. A collective gasp of anticipation went around the stands as the unknown knight strode forward to face the King's throne and reached up to remove his helm... only to stop just short, his hand hovering before his face.

A scrap of cloth fluttered in his grip. He mimed placing a kiss upon it before saluting the Queen.

* * *

"I got your note telling me not to reveal myself," said a voice from the shadowy corner of the blacksmith's house. "I wondered why."

"It just isn't time, yet. I know how much you wanted to prove yourself..."

"I take it he hasn't forgiven me, then?"

"Let's see, you stole his magical scabbard which, yes, was very ugly and didn't work properly because it's impossible to fight when you're encased in a giant, protective bubble, but Merlin was very sweet to enchant it for him—"

"—with my help!"

"Yes, with your help. The point is, it had sentimental value, and you stole it for that little twerp Accolon—"

"—for a noble cause!"

"Getting back at Arthur for being an idiot and not letting you compete in the lists is _not_ a noble cause, it's a petty one."

"I was standing up for Womanhood! Stealing the scabbard was symbolic of... of..."

"...of?"

"Well, it was symbolic of the fact that I have as much right to a shiny sword as Arthur does."

Gwen sighed.

"If it matters that much to you, I will _make_ you a sword, Morgana, and it will be bigger and shinier than Arthur's."

Morgana pouted.

"It won't be enchanted by a dragon, though, will it?"

"Do you _want_ it to be enchanted by a dragon?"

"Of course not! That one dragon was extremely rude to me and I wouldn't want it breathing all over my weaponry even if I asked it to."

"Well, that's lucky, then, isn't it? Because, like the proverb says, you can't kill your dragon and have it enchant your sword for you, too."

"That is _not_ the proverb, Gwen. That's just ridiculous."

"At least it's _true_. What do you do when you eat a cake, and then you don't have a cake any more? You send down to the kitchen's for another one, or I suppose if you're a normal person you make another one and, yes, that does take some time and you might have to wait until your chicken lays a few more eggs—"

"Gwen," Morgana said, interrupting her with a hand pressed against her lips.

"What?" Gwen said through her fingers.

"You're babbling, my lady. My _Queen_."

Gwen's eyes followed Morgana's hand as it withdrew.

"Oh, I didn't... sorry. You — were you saying something?"

"Have I not won your favour?"

"You know you have, what does that... _oh_."

Morgana held the favour up between them again and this time, her helmet off, she touched the cloth to her lips. Then she pressed the strip of cloth into Gwen's hand and kissed it again, lips slightly parted, breathing warmth into the skin beneath.

"Morgana..."

"Shh... I didn't come here to _talk_ to you, Gwen. Not about Arthur, not about any of this."

"Oh."

"I've _missed_ you."


End file.
